Onegai Pupil !
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Ce n'est pas la suite de Onegai Teacher, c'est l'histoire vécu par Duo ! Duo est un prof en remplacant et il tombe amoureux de l'un de ses élèves, et pas n'importe lequel celui qui a un passé torturé. [Yaoi, lemon, UA.]
1. Le premier jour

**Titre : Onegai pupil !**

**Auteur : Shaman Girly**

**Genre : UA, OOC, romantique, légèrement sap, shounei ai...**

**Disclaimers : Mes persos de GW ne sont pas à moi...**

**Note : Comme promis voilà le POV de Duo, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! La fin n'est pas tout à fait la même, elle ne sera pas tout fait heureuse, étant donné qu'elle ne fini pas au même moment mais cinq ans après... j'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire !! Bisous !**

**1. Premier jour**

POV Duo

Grâce à Relena j'ai pu avoir un poste de professeur dans ce lycée, j'en ai avait marre de jouer les bodyguard aux risques et périls de Queen of peace. Sympa, mais je veux pas mourir pour elle...

Je suis dans la salle des profs, je regarde distraitement dehors et remarque un jeune homme qui semble attendre quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils, god ils sont canons les lycéens d'ici !

Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est déjà pris... un blondinet viens de lui sauter au cou, non seulement il est canon et en plus, il fréquente des beau-gosse, ben dit donc... enfin bref, je vais pas flasher sur un gosse quand même ! Voyant Duo, t'as 22 ans dans deux mois, et lui doit avoir tout au plus 17 ans...

Je me détourne et regarde mon emploi du temps, je commence à 13h00 avec une classe de terminal S... Cool... et si on allait se balader un peu en attendant.

Je passe un peu partout et c'est toujours la même chose, des lycéennes viennent me coller, pas que ça me déplaise mais bon, je veux quand même pouvoir faire un pas sans être obliger de m'arrêter à cause d'une horde de filles !

La bibliothèque... personne... enfin presque, un élève plonger dans ses bouquins... OH GOD, c'est lui !! Putain l'air sérieux lui va grave !!

-Bon, ça suffit Duo, c'est un gosse et toi t'es un prof...

N'empêche qu'il est canon...

Direction de nouveau vers la salle des profs, j'y fais juste un tour et sors pour aller à la cafeteria, au moins l'autre est à la bibliothèque, donc je risque pas de le croiser là-bas.

Mais je vais pas bien, voilà que je me met à éviter un ado !! Je délire, ça doit être la faim... Ouais, c'est ça !

Raaaahhhhhh, manque de pot pour moi il est là ! Mais il peut pas rester un moment tranquille ! Il s'avançe vers une table ou sont deux garçons... je sais qu'à un kilomètre l'un de l'autre il serait tout aussi mieux... Donc, ça doit vouloir dire que le blondinet il sort peut être pas avec l'autre... peut être pas...

Il parle et se ramasse deux regard noirs, il ne contente de sourire, grrrrr j'adore !!

-Hello everyboby ! Vous avez vu le remplaçant ? C'est un canon, ce mec !

Ca c'est une brunette qui s'est carrément ruer sur le beau brun, en plus elle parle de moi, je suis canon ? Ouais, je sais...

-Bonjour Hilde, répondit le blondinet avec regard un amusé et un sourire en coin. Moi, je l'ai vu, mais pas Trowa et Heero.

Trowa ? Heero ? Qui est l'un, qui est l'autre ?

Evidemment, je m'étais approcher de leur table, pour pouvoir écouter.

-Eh bé ! Vous avez raté quelque chose ! Bon, ben on va rattraper ça, je vais tout vous dire sur lui et y'en a beaucoup à dire ! Tout d'abord, il s'appelle Duo MAXWELL, diplomé de Harvard en études supérieurs et appliqués des sciences de l'ingénieur et un truc scientifique...

Elle en sait des trucs, celle là...

-Une grosse tête quoi ! rétorqua Trowa et Heero, supposons que ce soit eux...

Sympa les mecs, moi grosse tête ? Elle est normale ma tête !

La brunette aux yeux bleus reprend son récit :

-Il est originaires de L2, mais à vécu sur Terre avec son meilleur ami un certain CHANG Wufei, qu'il rencontra pendant la période de sa vie ou il oeuvrait pour la protection de notre Reine du monde !

Yes, Chang Wufei, enfin Wufy pour les intimes !

-Il connait Relena Peacecraft ? demanda blondinet.

Ouais, je la connais...

-Hn, c'est même un de ses proches les plus intime !

Intime ? Peut être pas... proche c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi il n'est pas resté pas garde du corp, au lieu de devenir prof ?

Parce que j'en avais marre.

-Il est juste remplaçant, dans ses heures perdus, il a le diplome et peut donc faire ce qu'il veut...

C'était facile...

-Autrement dit, cet homme à tout pour lui ! Il est jeune, beau et intelligent, en plus il connait miss Queen of the peace !

Je l'aime bien ce blondinet, il dit des phrases censées. Bon, on va quand même intervenir, avant qu'elle aille jusqu'à dire qui était mon premier petit ami !

-Je crois que c'est à peu près ça, juste un truc, c'est pas bien de pirater les dossiers des preventers !

Ben, oui y'a que les preventers qui ont des infos sur moi, ils sont vachement facile à pirater, faudrait que je fasse un truc, histoire de ne plus voir des jeunes filles dans son genre y fouiller.

Enfin bref, pour revenir à eux, ils se sont tellement tourné brusquement, que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient tomber de leur siège... ou se déboiter la tête...

Franchement, ils devraient fermé la bouche, ça fait pas jolie... Je sens que le brun me détaille, pas grave l'habitude, c'est ça depuis ce matin... En attendant, je porte la main à mon pendentif en croix.

-Vous avez perdus vos langues ? Pourtant on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y a une seconde vous étiez muet.

Ma phrase à le mérite de leur faire refermer la bouche, c'est mieux comme ça !

-Vous avez été un jour mannequin ? reprit la brunette soudain sortit de sa comtemplation.

-Non, j'ai juste été garde du corp et ça demande un bonne condition physique.

Elle devrait le savoir...

J'en ai assez de la regarder, je passe mon regard sur les autres et tombe sur le sien, je reste figé devant l'intensité de ses yeux cobalt, je ne peut pas m'en détacher, ils sont envoutant, leur profondeur me donne envie de m'y jeter, il n'exprime rien, mais reste fixé à mes yeux, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il n'y a plus rien que ses yeux, mais il détourne soudain la tête et regarde méchamment son ami blond :

-AIE !! Quatre ça fait mal, t'es dingue ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

Je regarde le jeune homme, il sourit comme un malade et réponds :

-J'ai cru que tu dormais les yeux ouverts !

Ben voyons...

-Tu m'as déjà vu faire ça ?!

Il se retourne vers moi, je lui souris :

-Y'as une première fois à tout, tu t'appelles ?

-Heero... Heero YUY.

Ah d'accord c'était lui... Heero...

Je lui fait un de mes plus beau sourire, mais bon c'est pas tout aussi, mais j'ai faim...

-Très bien Heero, je vais te laisser avec tes amis, j'ai... comment dire... un faim de loup ! Je suppose que vous serez mes élèves, donc je vous attends tout à l'heure.

Sur ce je leur fais signe de la main et me barre en essayant d'avoir le plus d'assurance, pour ne pas perdre la face devant Heero...

Je déraille, je me met à me préoccuper de l'image que je projette à un ado... crainios le prof...

Je vais directement à ma salle de classe pour manger, j'aime bien être seul quand il s'agit de manger et puis au moins je serais pas en retard, ce qui a tendance à être une manie chez moi et j'ai hate... de le revoir... pendant deux heures !!

En parlant d'heure, celle de ma montre met du temps, on aurait dit qu'elle avançe au ralenti ! Je vais devenir fou !!

A force de la regarder, j'ai soudain peur que le cadran se casse... mais non !!! N'empêche que c'est long !

J'ai fini de déjeuner depuis pas mal de minutes et maintenant je tourne en rond dans cette fichue salle, ouvrant, fermant, ouvrant les fenêtres, ranger les tables, les chaises, mettant de l'ordre dans sur mon bureau et dans mon sac, mais rien à faire, quand on veut que l'heure avançe plus vite, juste pour faire chier, elle met un temps infini à passer !

Je déteste attendre et en plus s'ajoute la nervosité face à un élève !!! Je suis con... mais il en vaut le coup... il est canon... il a un putain de regard et la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendu !!

Ayyyyééééééé !!!!! Bientôt !!!!! Dans ? Maintenant !!!!!!!

A suivre...

Alors ? Alors ? C'était comment ?

Reviews, s'il vous plait !!!

Bisous !

Shaman Girly


	2. Intrigue

**Reviews !**

**TSAD's : La suite ? Ben maintenant ! Bonne lecture !!!**

**Melahel : Lol, la vache qui rit elle sait pas lire ! quoique... En réalité j'avais pas trop fait attention à la différence qu'il y avait entre cette fic et l'autre... Je me suis juste mis dans la peau de Duo... Ben vi, maintenant c'est plus un secret, il n'y aura pas de happy end ! Désolée, mais je voulais changer ! Et pis m'en fiche de shinigami, c'est moi l'auteur ! Na ! lol, bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Fred01 : C'est sympa et on comprend mieux ! Je viens de me rendre compte en relisant que faudra sortir les mouchoirs... enfin pour certain. :) !**

**Kari30150 : Eh bien c'est chouette, ça te fait de la lecture, lol non j'déconne ! Kisous !**

**Nicolina : Pareil que pour Melahel, j'ai pas trop fait gaffe au fait que ça puisse être répétif ou déjà vu... Mais si ça l'est pas, c'est un bon point ! Tu auras toujours le temps de te rattrapper pour les reviews ! lol Bisous ! :)**

**Artemis : Superbe ? Chouette alors ! Une suite, UNE !**

**Yuna chan : Ben vala la suite ! J'espère que t'es contente ! Kisou !!!**

**2. Intrigue**

Des élèves entre, je m'assois sur le rebord de mon bureau et pose mes mains à plat sur le bois, mes jambes étendus et croisés, et je venais de remarquer que mes cheveux s'étaient détâchés et tombaient un peu partout autour de moi... pas grave, de toute façon, j'ai plus le temps de me coiffer.

Bon, on va attendre que tout le monde soit là... Et puis quand je m'en suis assuré, je regarde chaque élève, faut pas que je m'attarde sur lui...

Bon, faut quand même aussi commençer !

-Bonjour tout le monde, alors pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Duo MAXWELL et serais votre professeur de maths et de physique jusqu'au retour de votre professeur... Alors, avant de commençer on va parler réglement, je vais imposer le mien, dès que vous franchirais cette porte vous devrez vous y plier !

Ils se contentent de me regarder...

-Alors, en ce qui concerne la ponctualité, je m'en fou complètement, en retard ou pas, tant que vous arriviez ça m'est égal, moi même je suis pas fana de ponctualité, soit je suis en avançe, soit je suis en retard, mais je suis rarement pile à l'heure. Sinon, il y a aussi les bavardages, je permets que si cela concerne mon cours et tout ce qui y touche, sinon dehors ! Je veux des réponses clairs et nets à mes questions, c'est à dire : sujet, verbe, complément ! Maintenant, pour mettre les choses au point, ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, c'est pas pour rien que ça s'appelle vie privée ! Donc, les questions impertinentes, out ! Est ce clair ?

Murmure approbateur venant des élèves :

-On peut quand même vous poser une question sur vous, concernant votre âge ?

-Vous vous appellez ?

-Motoko SASUKE.

Elles sont curieuse les filles...

-Bon, on va considérez cette question comme banales... J'ai 22 ans dans deux mois.

Je me sens vieux, par rapport à eux...

Enfin, passons...

-Vous en étiez arrivé où, avant le départ de votre professeur ?

Putain, faut que je me relaxe, sinon je vais finir en boule de nerfs ! Faut surtout que je m'éloigne de Heero, ça craint l'effet qu'il me fait ! Je vire pédophile... Ouais, bon ok j'exagère... mais il reste assez jeune par rapport à moi...

Enfin, bref... Je m'approche souvent d'un certain Matthew, il est excellent et ça fait plaisir de voir sa facilité à assimiler. Mais il trébuche quand même, comme tout élève et franchement j'adore travaillez avec lui, et lui semble approuver le fait que je le pousse un peu.

Je passe dans les rangs et fait quelques remarques, je retarde le moment d'arriver à Heero, mais faut bien que j'aille voir son cas...

Tiens, il a fait une faute... m'étonne pas qu'il bloque dans le reste.

-Vous avez fait une faute dans votre calcul, elle est minime mais elle suffit à tout fausser !

Je passe derrière lui, me penche sur son épaule et lui prend son crayon de papier des mains, il s'est immédiatement tendu, mais n'en prenant pas compte, je lui explique son erreur et pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'écoute pas vraiment et plus je m'approche de lui, plus il essaye de mettre de la distance, il trembla légèrement des mains... Je fronçe les sourcils :

-Tu vas bien Heero ?

-Je... oui, est ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ?

Toujours pencher sur son épaule, je tourne mon regard vers le sien, il l'évite et retire également sa main, lorsque j'ai essayé de lui remettre son crayon de papier. Il a un truc contre moi ou quoi ?

-Vas-y, cédais-je.

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit de la pièce et même un peu plus je crois.

-Monsieur, y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris !

Le devoir m'appelle !

-J'arrive.

Je remarque que Heero met longtemps à revenir et ne cesse de regarder la porte, et puis elle finit par coulisser et laisser apparaitre le brun avec les cheveux et le visage légèrement mouillés, je me redresse et le regarde, lui détourne la tête... Il a une dent contre moi ?

J'ai bien envie de lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas, ce que je compte faire, je m'avançe, il lève les yeux et je suis carrément et bêtement en plus, pris au piège par ses yeux, mon dieu que c'était dur de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, le ton de son regard changea et devint plus doux, mais évidemment, IL FALLAIT QU'IL BAISSE LES YEUX !!!

Pendant le reste du cours, c'est comme si je cherchais son regard, mais lui essayait de l'éviter justement, c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je lui fais peut être peur...

Lorsque je passe près de lui et je me penche sur lui, c'est toujours le même truc, il se tend, s'écarte et tremble... pffffff !!! Pourtant je devais souvent le corriger, il faisait des fautes mais alors, hyper bêtes, celle que j'en suis sur n'en fera pas si il s'était concentré.

Je suis assez amusé par le soupire de soulagement qu'il lâche lorsque sonne la cloche, il range ses affaires, mais je l'arrête :

-Laisse tes affaires, va te dégourdir les jambes ou n'importe quoi et reviens, je voudrais te parler.

Grrrrr, sa façon d'éviter mon regard m'exaspère !!

-D'accord professeur.

Professeur... POURQUOI PAS PAPI TANT QUE TU Y ES !!

Il revient assez vite... de je sais pas où...

-Heero, pourquoi ne me regardes tu jamais dans les yeux ?

Ai au moins, la politesse de me regarder maintenant !

-Je ne sais pas.

Ben voyons...

-Qu'est ce que tu as eu tout à l'heure ? Au début, tu te débrouillais pas mal dans tes calculs, mais après ce fut la chute, tu faisais des erreurs de débutant !

J'y ai peut être été un peu fort, mais c'est vrai, il baisse encore plus la tête, bon note pour moi, arrêter de rabaisser Heero, si je veux qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien...

Merci, j'avais remarquer.

-Dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? Et je ne te laisserais pas ta récréation si tu ne me le dit pas !

Chantage !!!!!! J'aime !!!!!

-Au moins, j'aurais une escuse pour ne pas supporter les querelles de mes amis.

Je soupire agacé, il commence à m'échauffer les oreilles, lui !

-Vous voulez que je vous le dise professeur ?

A ton avis ?

-Je t'écoute.

Il lève la tête et... merci mon dieu, il me regarde dans les yeux ! Enfin, presque... il semble éviter les longs long contacts... bon, ben je vais me contenter de ça !

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais vous êtes aprécié pour votre physique dans cette classe, et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes parceque certains élèves interpreteraient mal vos gestes envers moi.

Subjugué par sa réponse... Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça !

Je souris quand même, un peu crispé aussi, mais je souris...

-Quelle franchise, c'est bon tu peux sortir.

Je regarde un moment la porte qu'il vient de franchir, et puis je me lève et vais effacer le tableau pour mon cours suivant, des premières L... Déjà que les S c'est limite, mais les L... aspirine de rigueur !

La semaine passe rapidement, on est vendredi et Heero ne semble pas très en forme, d'abord parcequ'il à rien foutu en classe et aussi parcequ'il est assez pâle...

-Heero, tu restes après le cours.

Il acquiesçe en silence et passe ses mains sur son visage et ensuite dans ses cheveux, ça m'inquiète de le voir comme ça...

Après, les cours il se lève et s'avançe vers moi, il a l'air plus mal en point qu'il y a deux heures.

-Heero, est ce que tu te sens bien ?

-Pour être sincère, non pas vraiment...

Mon coeur faillit s'arrêter en le voyant perdre l'appuie de ses jambes, je le rattrappe de justesse, il s'est évanoui, c'est pas vrai !!!!!

Je l'amène à l'infirmerie, il est ramèné chez lui, ces parents sont arrivés peu après. Il a chopé un truc et le manque de sommeil et le stress l'ont affaibli.

Choc de ma vie et frayeur aussi ! Mais bon, d'après ses amis il se rétablit, doucement mais surement, ça me rassure, mais ça n'atténue pas ce besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de m'approcher de lui, je vais devenir fou, si il revient pas au plus vite !!!!!

Deux semaines déjà, c'est long !!

-Bon, hier j'ai eu une idée, vu que je suis au Japon que depuis un mois, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller à la mer et j'aimerais bien y aller, seulement je suis tout seul, alors j'en ai parler avec le proviseur et la possibilité d'une sortie de 4 jours à la mer serais envisageable.

J'attends que les cris de joie et le brouhaha retombe pour reprendre :

-Evidemment ce n'est pas encore sur, mais je pense que ça se fera, lorsque j'en aurais la certitude, je vous donnerais une fiche à faire remplir par vos parents pour les mineurs et les majeurs, bon ben, je crois que vous êtes assez grand pour être responsable de vous-même. Bon, maintenant on va commençer le cours, ouvrez vos livres et commencez les exercices page 256/257, ça vous occuperas, pendant que je vais faire des photocopies.

A suivre...

Bon voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fait !

Reviews please !

Bisous !

Shaman Girly !


	3. Pulsions

**Reviews !**

**Aki-no-Sabaku : **Moi aussi j'aime nien les ua, mais plus dans le genre fantasy ou adventure. Je sais j'en ai écrit qu'une dans le genre adventure, mais faut de l'inspi aussi... Lol, ca fait toujours plaisir qu'au moins mon dur labeur (oui, ma modestie va bien) plait et même fait rire ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Gayana : **Lol, ben si cette version te plait aussi, c'est tant mieux ! Sinon, je crois que je flipperais... Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Sandra-chan : **Mici !!! j'espère que cette suite sera tout aussi bien pour toi ! Bonne lecture !

**Fred01 : **Lol, peut être que t'aura besoin de mouchoirs peut être pas, mais moi j'en ai eu besoin pour écrire les parties tristes, lol. Bonne lecture !

**Jeri : **Légèrement différente, ouais ça va dépendre de certaines choses, mais elle sera différente, et puis elle s'arrêtera pas au même moment, bien plus tard après leur première nuit. :D, merci de lire mes autres fics aussi ! Euh, non j'ai pas de site mais j'ai une fic sur un site de fanfic "Liaison par le sang" sur un site des "folles de fans de fics" toujours de gundam wing, mais les updates sont lentes et pour l'instant il n'y a que les deux premiers chapitres et j'en suis déjà au septième chapitre... enfin bref, je ne me souviens plus de l'adresse, je te l'enverrais si je la retrouve. Vala !! Kisu !

**Youkai : **Tu vas pas me dire que je suis sadique ? Si ? C'est quoi, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment ? lol c'est fait exprès !! Moi j'aime bien les résumés, lol !

**Blurp3 : **Ben c'est pour changer, mais je ne te forcerais pas à lire la suite, si t'aim pas les fin non haapy-end, mais ce sera pas complètement une fin triste, mais on va dire que des choses vont changé, et que recommencer à zero ne suffira pas. :) Kiss !

**Artemis : **Vala vala !! Tout de suite !! La suite now !! lol Bisous !

**Yuna chan : **C'est bon les merguez, hein ? Ca pique et c'est fondant, miam ! Hum... j'ai faim... lol, vala la suiteuh !!! Kiss !

**3. Pulsions**

Nous avons l'accord du proviseur, assez inquiet sur le fait que je sois seul, mais je lui ai assurer qu'un ami me rejoindra et qu'il est de confiance, il me crois plus ou moins, enfin bref, je distribue la fiche d'autorisation parentale et demande le numero de Heero à Quatre histoire de le prévenir, il me le donne et je profite le lendemain avant les cours de l'appeler.

_-Qui ose me réveiller, autant dire que t'as pas intérêt à dire ton nom !_

J'éclate de rire à l'entente d'une voix ensommeillée et grognon.

-Bonjour Heero !

Il reste un moment silencieux :

_-Bon... bonjour monsieur Maxwell._

A quand même !

-De mauvaise humeur au réveil ou c'est la maladie ?

_-Oui... enfin... non..._

Je ris encore une fois, plus doucement :

-Si tu vas mieux j'aimerais bien que tu sois là pour la sortie que j'ai organisé avec ta classe et une autre de mes classes.

_-Une sortie ?_

-Ben oui, je pensais que ton ami Quatre te le dirais, on fait une sortie de quatre jour à la mer, nous partons mercredi soir et on revient dimanche matin.

_-A la mer ?_

-Oui, en tout cas si tu veux venir j'ai besoin de l'accord de tes parents et de celui de ton médécin, si tu es vraiment remis.

_-Je ne suis pas tout à fait remis mais je crois que ça ira, pour l'accord je suis majeur..._

Oh, merveilleux il a atteint la barre des 18 ans !!

-Mais il faut qu'ils soient au courant.

Pas obligé mais bon...

_-Hn._

Grrrrr, les "hn" !

-T'arrêtes avec tes "hn" ! Pendant deux semaines ça m'a cassé les oreilles !

_-Je leur téléphonerais et ils vous contacteront, enfin si ils ont en le temps._

-D'accord, je te donne mon numero.

Je le donne et attends :

_-C'est marqué._

-J'espère que tu viendras, repris-je doucement.

_-Oui, moi aussi, dit il tout aussi doucement._

Je suis supris par son changement de ton, soit il est fatigué soit c'était réel. Hésitation.

-Alors, au revoir Heero et peut être à tout à l'heure.

_-Oui._

Je manque de sauter de joie et d'envoyer balader mon portable, mais bon là faut que j'aille en cours !

Deux heures de physique avec des secondes, une heure et demi de maths avec de terminales et encore des maths avec encore des secondes, pffffff !!!! Quelle matinée !

Les heures sont tourné contre aujourd'hui, elles mettent un temps infiniment long à avançée, mais quand arrive la pause la pause déjeuner, j'en profite pour aller voir un autre paysage qu'une salle de classe et des élèves en tout genre ! Enfin, c'est un peu trop demander, faut pas oublier que je suis quand même dans un lycée...

Mais tiens, un dos que je connais, des cheveux hirsute et brun... Heero...

Il est appuyé sur un poteau, au téléphone...

Je m'approche et l'écoute :

-Bonjour Sakura, maman est là ?

Il soupire et attends.

-Oui.

-Maman doucement, une question à la fois ! D'abord, oui je vais mieux et non, il n'y a rien de grave, je voulais juste te demander un truc.

Ca doit être genre, maman poule... Enfin, je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois et très rapidement, alors...

Je vais légèrement sur la droite pour voir un peu son visage et tiens, il rougis, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Maman, je suis plus un bébé !

Ah d'accord...

Il reste silencieux un moment, surement pour faire passer sa gêne, c'est marrant ca me rappelle, moi au lycée avec ma mère... enfin passons...

-Hn, ma classe fait une sortie de quatre jours à la mer et mon prof demande à ce que nos parents soient prévenus.

-Maxwell.

C'est moi...

-Duo

Et encore moi...

Il grimaçe, enfin je crois, je ne vois pas vraiment bien, trop loin.

-Je viens de me rapeller que j'ai oublier à la maison le papier ou je l'avais marqué...

C'est intelligent !

-Hn. Je te rappellerais ce soir.

Ah lala, tête en l'air !

-C'est à dire que je sais pas où il est, tu crois que je vais lui coller au basque juste pour que tu lui parle ?

Pourquoi pas ? Je suis pas contre.

Enfin j'interviens et pose doucement une main sur son épaule, mortel le courant qui passe lors du contact. Il sursaute et se retourne, je lui souris :

-Attends, finalement je l'ai trouvé, enfin il m'a trouvé... bref, je te le passe.

Il me tend le mobile :

-Ma mère, me dit-il tout bas.

-J'ai cru comprendre. Mon bébé ?

Je souris en voyant sa rougeur revenir, il se détourne :

-Bonjour Madame !

-Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas le professeur qui a accompagné mon fils jusqu'à la maison ?

-Si, en effet.

-Je vous en remercie, je n'en ai pas eu le temps la dernière fois.

-Ce n'est rien, ce fut un plaisir !

-Alors, en ce qui concerne Hee-chan, je veux bien qu'il aille à votre journée à la mer, mais il est assez fragile de santé depuis sa rupture avec sa petite amie, il peut faire une rechute à tout moment, pouvez vous veiller sur lui ?

Hee-chan ? ... Fragile ? ... Rupture ? ... Rechute ? ... Veiller ?

J'en apprend des trucs en une phrase...

-D'accord.

-Je compte sur vous, bien il faut que je vous laisse !

-Bien au revoir madame, et d'accord je serais personnellement responsable de votre fils.

Je lui tend son portable, il dit au revoir à sa mère et le range dans son sac, il m'a manqué... Terriblement... Je le regarde intensément, j'avais tant voulu le toucher ses derniers jours... Lui parler ou ne serait-ce que le voir...

Je m'approche, il essaye de reculer, mais le poteau l'arrête, il ancre son regard dans le mien, que j'aime ce regard.

Je porte ma main à sa joue et utilise la douceur dont je suis capable pour la caresser.

Je me colle à lui, revoir ses yeux, sentir son parfum, suivre les trais de son visage est enivrant, obsédant, comme si après des siècles j'avais l'occasion de pouvoir regouter à une chose unique.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je le sens frissoner et légèrement glisser sur le poteau, il ne va pas lâcher quand même ?

Ben si...

C'est pas grave, je profite de ça pour appuyer un peu plus mon corps contre le sien et par conséquent éviter qu'il ne tombe si ses jambes lâchent, plaqué il ne peut plus bouger et semble s'en rendre compte. Il se tend, il bouge mais étant plus grand que lui et surtout plus fort, je l'en empêche en entourant sa taille d'un bras et l'autre passant sur sa nuque.

Le baiser n'est qu'un simple contact, je presse plus mes lèvres et remonte mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il n'est pas décidé à faire le premier pas, alors je passe délicatement ma langue sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de les ouvrir, et bingo ! Il les ouvre, laissant entrer ma langue dans sa bouche, il a un autre frisson plus violent et il recommence à jouer les tomates sur pattes, tomate qui bouge beaucoup d'ailleurs !

Technique pour qu'il arrête, je passe une jambe entre les siennes, l'obligeant à les écarter, je remonte doucement en prenant soin de caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dommage qu'il y est le tissu...

Ca à l'air de lui plaire, il approfondit le baiser et me rapproche un peu plus de lui, dans la limite du possible, vu qu'on est déjà très coller.

Il remonte aussi sa jambe droite, la frottant à mon pantalon, je glisse ma main autour de sa taille jusqu'à sa cuisse et l'aide à relever sa jambe pour l'entourer autour de ma hanche, mais il s'arrête et pose son pieds à plat sur la poteau, nos bassins sont collés et le désir monte, par réflexe j'enfonçe un peu plus ma langue et nargue celle de Heero, mais ça lui plait pas, il réagit, d'une pression sur ma tête, il en demande plus et il devient joueur à son tour.

Je me positione mieux entre ses jambes et emporter par le flot de l'action, je fait de petits va-et-viens, mouvement qui devint petit à petit douloureux à cause du frottement du tissu. Mais ça à le mérite de réveiller certaine chose, chez moi... et chez lui... Encore heureux !

Je quitte ses lèvres essouflé, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat presque surnaturel, j'ai envie de m'noyer et d'y mourir tellement ils sont beaux.

Il est tout aussi essouflé, je lèche ses lèvres et nous reprenons, là ou nous nous sommes arrêté, avec autant d'intensité.

-Heero ?

Grrr, qui c'est qui ose nous déranger ?!

Je suis deux fois plus fâché, lorsqu'il rompt le baiser et me pousse doucement, pour faire face à son ami qui arrive, encore heureux qu'on était à un tournant, il ne nous as pas vu.

-Ah, t'es là ! Ca fait dix minutes que je te cherche, t'en a mis du temps, elle a dit quoi ta mère ?

Il me remarque et moi je remarque la rougeur de Heero... si je le vois, l'autre aussi, mais bon, c'est pas très grave.

-Bonjour monsieur Maxwell, me fait-il.

-Bonjour Quatre, bon je vais vous laisser, Heero ta mère m'a personnellement chargé de veiller sur toi, pendant notre sortie, donc fait attention aux écarts.

Il ne répond pas et je sens son regard sur moi, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus dans le champ de ses prunelles.

Je vais das ma salle de classe, m'assois, non je m'effondre sur mon fauteuil à mon bureau et regarde devant moi, en effleurant mes lèvres de mes doigts...

-J'y crois pas... J'ai embrassé Heero...

Il a répondu avec plaisir à mon baiser et mes caresses, il ne s'est pas débattu ou plaint, il m'a juste retourner ce que je lui faisais... Woao !

C'était bon, ses lèvres était esquises... Ayé c'est assuré, je suis fou de ce mec...

A suivre...

Woa, je crois que je préfère cette version que celle de Heero... plus de détails et d'émotions, enfin c'est ce que j'en dis, vos avis peuvent diverger...

Sinon, ça vous a plut ? J'espère !

Reviews !

Bisous !

Shaman Girly !


	4. Incertitude

**Reviews !**

**EvIl-aNGel666 : **Au moins une personne qui réagit à cette phrase, lol ! Ouf ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et pis on verra si ça ira par la suite aussi ! ;-) Hey, le bébé c'est pas moi, c'est le hee-chan à sa maman ! lol

**Azalea-Maxwell : **J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre pour rien. Voilà la suite !

**Sandra-chan : **Excellent, n'est-ce pas ? Ma modestie en prend un coup, lol ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter on si bon chemin vers la gloire (hum... que je suis modeste, je sais, je sais, c'est dans ma nature !) et puis j'ai encore de l'inspi, alors je risque de continuer... lol Bisous !

**AkinoSabaku : **Ben, ouais si j'ai fait un truc bien avec Onegai Teacher, je peux faire un truc mieux que bien avec Onegai Pupil, quand même, lol ! Etant donné que vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, si je trimes pas sur les détails, ben c'est le flop, quoi... lol ! Si ca peut te rassurer, mon aussi j'ai un vieux, (enfin... la quarantainre), chiant de chez chiant, qui nous prend pour des débiles qui savent pas utiliser un ordi (je fais des maths info), alors que je suis sure que la moitié de la classe est meilleure que lui dans ce domaine... Bref, sinon gros bisous !

**Infinitylight : **Nyah !!! (comme tu dis) I'am so happy !! Hem, ouais ben la séquelle je sais pas si je vais la mettre en ligne, ça enchante pas vraiment que ce soit pas totalement un happy-end, alors je vais juste l'écrire pour le plaisir de l'écrire et je suis pas sur de la publier... je verrais. Sinon kisu !

**Fred01 : **Naaannn !!!!!! Pas arrêter, c'est top les walt disney !!! Pas arrêter, grrrr !!!! lol. Tu aurais pu continuer tes compliments tu sais, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, lol ! Voilà la suite et bisous !

**Jeri : **KYAH !!! Pas sauter sur Duo, je pourrais plus le caser avec Heero !!! Coucher les hormones !!! Coucher la perverse, lol !! Bonne lecture et bisous !

**Melahel : **Trop long à paraître ? Hum, je verrais si je peux accéder à votre requête, lol ! Désolée, mais le temps que j'écrire et que Yuna béta-lecte, ben y'en a des jours qui passe ! J'essayerais de faire mieux pour la prochaine chapitre !

**Rushie : **Voila la suite ! ;) Vi, d'habitude je m'attarde pas sur els détails, mais là, me suis surpassé et j'aime et j'aime d'autant plus que à toi aussi ça te plait ! :)

**Chris52 : **C'est marrant, vous vouez tous être à la place de Hee-chan, moi veut plutôt être à la place de Duo, c'est top les mecs dominateur, ça donne un côté sauvage à l'acte... Pas que j'aime être dominé (de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix) mais c'est cool... L'est vulgaire Duo avec toi... A mon avis, il est en manque... Sinon, vala la suiteuh !

**Artemis : **Kikou ! Euh lemon ? Peut être, je sais pas... Tu sais y'a un proverbe qui dit "n'espère pas ce qui peut être espérer", donc, y'a de fortes chances qu'il y en ait un, mais y'a aussi des chances pour qu'il y en ai pas, lol ! Big Bisous !

**Gayana : **T'es fifty fifty quoi ! C'est cool. Voilà la suite des pensée de Duo ! Kisu !

**Blurp3 : **Ben ouais, c'est marrant du POV de Duo, on croit que Heero s'en fout de Duo (enfin moi, je crois) et du POV de Heero, on croit que Duo s'en fout de Heero. Le pire c'est que j'ai pas vrament fait exprès... Sinon, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Siria black 666 : **Kikou diablesse ! ;) Vala la suite, amuse-toi bien !

**4. Incertitude**

Grrrr, ils sont insuportable ces gosses, ça va dans tout les sens, ca pose trop de questions et ça me met en retard !

Je fais le compte des élèves, pendant qu'ils rangent leurs sacs dans les bus, ils sont surexcités, je m'arrête lorsque je vois Heero rire avec Quatre et Trowa. Deux jours... Deux jours que je l'ai embrassé, depuis plus rien, il m'évite, je ne l'évite pas, et nous n'en parlons pas, d'ailleurs nous ne sommes jamais seul, alors comment on pourrait ?

Il parle de ses parents qui semblent aiméerl'adultère, je souris, il en parle comme si ce n'était rien, au moins c'est ça en moins qui le tracasse... Son père est bi, je me demande si lui aussi l'est.

J'aime bien le voir rire, comme ça, il est beau.

-Allez vous trois, assez bavarder montez dans le bus !

Ils me regardent en souriant et montent enfin !

-BIEN TOUT LE MONDE DANS VOS BUS RESPECTIFS !!! DANS DEUX MINUTES SI VOUS N'Y ETES PAS VOUS RESTEZ ICI !!

En plus ça marche... Cool !

Le premier bus s'en va, et je monte enfin dans le mien, je dépose mon sac et jette un regard aux élèves, certains sont déjà en train de trouver un moyen de ne pas s'ennuyer et d'autres me regardent souriant comme des malades, sourire que je renvoie avec effet moins hystérique...

-Heero, on joue aux cartes ?

J'écoute d'une oreille ce que Heero répond et me plonge dans un livre d'ou j'en ressors que lorsque Quatre vient me chercher.

-Je sais pas, si c'est une bonne idée de vous le dire mais... enfin bref, venez.

Je fronçe les sourcils et le suis, il m'amène jusqu'à Heero, qui dors allonger de tout son long sur la banquette, je souris tendrement et me tourne vers Quatre.

-Il dors... et ?

-Il a tendance à parler dans son sommeil...

Hein ?

Je le regarde et en effet ses lèvres bougent, je me penche, voire m'accroupit et essaye d'écouter, mais n'entend que des bribes :

-Duo... Reya... aime.

Qui c'est Reya ? Aime ? Et qu'est ce que je viens faire la dedans ?

Je le soulève doucement et m'assois, lorsque je repose sa tête, mon coeur fit quelques ratés.

-Duo... je t'aime... Reya... ne m'abandonne pas.

Les mots de Heero résonnent dans ma tête, comme une litanie, je me les repète en ne remarquant pas qu'en même temps je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux et reviennent toujours à leur place après chaque passage de ma main. Je reste tout le reste du trajet à passer, encore encore, mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je ne me lasse pas, au contraire j'aime et ça me détend, je mémorise chaque traits de son visage, je frole son visage avec mes doigts, doucement et presque tendrement et puis j'en ai assez de froler, je glisse mes doigts sur sa peau et descend jusqu'à sa gorge, je les retire lorsque je sens que si je n'arrête pas maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter du tout !

Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, je remarque que tout les élèves sont tourné vers nous... Oups...

Je rougis, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'autre ? Je suis pris en flagrant deli, putain... quel honte...

-Hm... Quelque chose à demander ? dis-je de plus en plus gêné, heureusement pour moi, ils retournent peu après à leur occupation.

-Monsieur Maxwell ?

Quatre...

-Oui ?

-Je voulez juste vous dire que si vous partagez ses sentiments, allez doucement avec lui, le risque d'une rechute pourrait le tuer.

Une rechute ? Sa maladie ? Le tuer ?

-Une rechute dans sa maladie ?

-Non.

Il se détourne et retourne à sa place. Heero cache des choses ? A le voir on aurait pas dit...

On est bientôt arrivé, je secoue doucement Heero, il se réveille, Quatre reviens vers nous.

-Heero ? Je l'appelle.

-Hn ?

-On est bientôt arrivé, réveille toi.

Il ouvre un oeil, le referme et puis se lève et se met en position assise. Il masse son dos et regarde dehors puis sa montre.

Je souris :

-T'as dormi presque tout le trajet, je dis d'une voix amusé.

-Je supporte pas les long trajet, répondit-il machinalement

-Tu délires quand tu dors ! lança Trowa un sourire en coin.

-Hein ?

-Quel réponse intelligente Heero ! je réplique.

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde interrogateur :

-Tu parles quand tu dors ! expliqua Quatre en voyant sa tête.

-Et j'ai dit quoi ?

-Sais pas, y'a que monsieur Maxwell qui a entendu.

Il se tourne complètement vers moi, je lui souris, il fronçe les sourcils, je hausse les épaules.

-Allez dites moi, ce que j'ai dit !

Je sens l'inquiètude dans sa voix, je souris encore plus et regagne l'avant du bus.

A l'arrivée, je supervise et aide les élèves à sortir leurs sacs, je perçois de là ou je suis la conversation de Heero, Quatre et Hilde.

-Quatre ?

-Promet moi que je dors avec toi et Trowa !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas rester seul avec toute ses filles, surtout la nuit !

-Ben, de toute façon, nous serons Quatre par chambre.

Soulagement pour lui et un peu pour moi aussi.

-Heero, je veux dormir avec vous ! cria Hilde près de son bus.

Quatre éclate de rire et Heero a un regard implorant.

-Quelle poisse !

-Ben, alors Heero on se fait désirer ?

Il lève ses yeux sur moi et soupire :

-Dans ces cas-là j'aimerais bien être le mec le plus moche de la terre, au moins je l'aurais pas aux basque !

Je t'aime bien comme tu es, moi !

-Tu ne dois pas jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille, elles sont fortes, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments, elles sont les êtres les plus fragiles.

D'ou je sors ça, moi ? Ah, oui de Wufei !

-Je ne joue pas, je repousse mais on dirait un boomerang ! C'est juste une amie.

-Ton coeur est déjà pris ?

Je connais déjà la réponse, je suis con !

-En quelque sorte.

Comment ça ?!

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est assez compliqué, cette personne m'a attiré depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier regard, mais y'a un mur d'interdiction qui nous sépare et je ne suis pas prêt à les affronter pour lui.

Lui... M'aimes tu vraiment Heero ? Non pas assez, comme tu dis certaines choses nous séparent...

Sans m'en apercevoir je le fixais sans cesse, en fait je ne le voyais pas vraiment, je réfléchissais.... Il finit pas s'en aller après une excuse bidon...

Dans le chalet, les élèves se sont installés comme ils veulent, mais y'a que celle où est Heero ou y'a le plus de personne, huit... m'enfin, si ils aiment la compagnie.

J'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil... la proximité de Heero y est pour beaucoup, je me retourne encore et toujours, mais y'a rien à faire pas moyen de dormir... J'attends je ne sais pas combien de temps et puis vais finalement faire un tour dans la maison, dans le salon quelques élèves dorment, ne voulant pas de chambre, je passe par le couloir menant aux chambres et une ombre passe devant moi et se cogne, un cri étouffé :

-Aie ! Merde ! Fais chier !

Ou dans son cas des jurons...

-Faites que Duo n'est pas entendu...

Heero...

J'ai soudain une montée de colère, il sait pourtant que je suis personnellement responsable de lui !

Je vais vers lui, et pose une main sur son épaule, il se retourne brusquement et se détend lorsqu'il me voit, mais apréhende ce que je vais lui dire.

-Ah ! Monsieur Maxwell vous m'avez fait peur !

Il peut pas m'appeller Duo ?

-Que fait tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? Et mouillé qui plus est !

Il hésite avant de le dire :

-Je... suis allé prendre un bain.

-Seul ?

La possibilité qu'il y soit aller avec Hilde me frappe en pleine figure et je le plaque brusquement à la porte et l'embrasse sans douceur, j'ai envie de lui faire mal, je lui mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il ne proteste pas, il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches et a répondu à mon baiser, je m'en veux immédiatement et m'écarte, au même moment les autres arrivent, je me tourne vers eux, le gout du sang de Heero dans la bouche et du sang sur les lèvres.

-Alors on sors en pleine nuit ? Rejoingnez tous vos chambres, je laisse passer pour ce soir, mais je ne veux plus vous y reprendre !

Je m'éloigne et retourne dans ma chambre et martyrise mon cousin... pauvre bête... enfin, je suis en colère, et il mérite, na !

-Mais, je suis con, pourquoi j'ai fait ça !!

J'enfouis ma tête dans ma couverture et plaqua mon coussin sur ma tête.

-Je m'en veux !! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, n'importe quoi ! Tout ça par jalousie, mais quel idiot !!

Je ne réussis pas à dormir de la nuit, je m'en veux trop, j'ai même tâché mes draps avec le sang de Heero qui est resté sur mes lèvres, quand je le remarque, je vais me rinçer la bouche et passe le reste de la nuit assis à la fenêtre à regarder le vide avec l'envie de me taper la tête sur n'importe quoi...


	5. Révélations

**5. Révélations**

C'était à prévoir, Heero me fuit... Ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité, rraahh j'aurais du écouter Wufei et rester bodyguard, c'est trop de problème d'être amoureux...

-Hein, j'ai dit quoi là ?

Amoureux ? Moi ? De Heero ?

-Et puis quoi encore !

J'organise des jeux, pour amuser les jeunes et attend Wufei dans le salon, il arrive dans les alentours de onze heures et c'est à son tour de se taper la horde de fille collante et hystérique face à un homme d'assez belle carrure et surtout d'origine asiatique.

Il remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas, il ne dit rien, mais il réussira à me faire comprendre qu'il faut que je lui dise, d'un regard...

Et évidemment, je lui dit tout, ce que je ressens, depuis quand, pourquoi, pour qui, il m'écoute et après j'ai envie de tout casser, parceque ça m'énerve tellement !

-Eh bé mon vieux t'as découvert, ce que c'est d'aimer.

-Hein ?

-Tu vas pas me dire que toutes les hommes et les filles qui sont passé avant lui, tu en étais amoureux ?

Pas vraiment, c'était juste pour le sexe...

-Non.

-C'est chiant l'amour, hein ?

-Ca tu l'a dit.

-Laisse lui le temps si comme tu le crois il est toujours affecté par sa rupture avec sa petite amie, tu risques à force de rentre dedans de le faire fuir ou pire de lui faire mal...

-Déjà fait...

-C'est à dire ?

-L'est mordu...

-Quoi ?!

-Ben oui, j'étais... jaloux et...

-Je vois, en plus de connaitre l'amour pour la première, monsieur est possessif...

-... J'aurais du t'écouter et ne jamais mettre les pieds dans ce fichu lycée...

-Si tu le dit, tu serais prêt à abandonner ?

-Je l'ai embrasser sans son accord, deux fois et en plus je l'ai mordu, crois tu qu'il me pardonneras après ça ?

-Tu as dit qu'il a répondu à tes baisers.

-Oui.

-Crois tu qu'il l'aurais fait si il ne t'aimait pas ? Quand on aime, on pardonne, même si c'est difficile, faut juste laisser le temps au temps. De plus, il a dit qu'il t'aimait, inconsciemment en plus, donc tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est que tu y aille doucement et que tu lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à toi !

-Ce sera la première fois que j'attend pour avoir quelqu'un...

-Y'a une première fois à tout ! Bon, allez tu me présente les autres !

-Hn... J'arrive.

Je ne vois pas Heero de la matinée, Wufei l'a vu et à parler très brievement avec lui, ensuite il est partit. Et puis, il ne revient pas au déjeuner, je commençe à m'inquièter, mais j'attends et vers le milieu de l'après-midi, je pars à sa recherche, mais je le trouve pas, je panique et vais voir :

-Je le trouve pas ! Wufei, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Et sa mère va me tuer !

L'asiatique, se contente de me regarder et soupire :

-Il va bien, il a juste besoin d'être seul.

-Mais, et si il lui ai arrivé quelque chose !!

-Il faut que je te parle.

Il m'entraine loin des autres sur la plage et s'assois, je reste debout :

-Si tu l'aimes, ne cherche pas à l'avoir...

-Quoi ?!

-Heero souffre encore énormément de sa rupture, j'ai pus le voir dans ses yeux et dans sa façon de parler, il a peur de souffrir, crois moi, plus tu t'approcheras de lui, plus il s'éloignera, il préfère vivre seul que de souffrir, d'après ces mots, il est devenu dépressif suite à la cassure de leur couple et avait des envie de suicide. Son état est instable, sa vie est pertubée à cause d'une seule et simple fois, il aimait à en mourir cette personne, mais elle doit être partie, pour qu'il puisse croire que les filles ne sont bonne qu'à faire souffrir...

Quel paradoxe, il me dit d'aller doucement mais de ne pas abandonner et maintenant, il me dit justement le contraire, il sait pas ce qu'il veut...

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne pleure pas et je m'en vais vers le chalet et m'enferme dans ma chambre, je n'ai plus le coeur au jeu, ça arrive franchement qu'à moi de tomber dans des situations aussi déprimante, pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe amoureux de lui !

Je m'endors et lorsque je me réveille, je vais dans le salon, je vois par la fenêtre Heero revenir, trempé... Je me lève aussitôt et retourne dans ma chambre, mais j'en sors très vite et me retourne en face de lui.

-Je peux savoir ou tu étais ?

Il baisse la tête.

-Refais moi ça et je te renvoie tout de suite chez toi, tu as compris ?

Je voulais garder un ton neutre, mais j'ai presque crié.

-Je me suis inquiété, tu aurais pu prévenir !

Il ne dit rien, ne reste debout devant à comtempler ses pieds, je soupire de frustration :

-Va te changer.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je m'efforçe de dormir, mais les éclats de voix me parvenant m'en empêche et comme par hasard, j'entend plus fort celle de Heero que toute les autres, pffffff, je suis ridicule !

Ils sortent tous, c'est le silence dans la maison, parfait je vais pouvoir dormir.

-Duo, je peux entrer ?

Grrrr, Wufei !

-Je dors !

Ca n'empêche qu'il entre quand même.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, on fait un feu de camp sur la plage.

-Merci, j'ai entendue.

-Ben alors, viens !

-Non, sans façon.

-T'essaye de noyer ton chagrin ?

Si je dit oui, il va me dire qu'on ne peut pas noyer un poisson...

-J'essaye de me reposer.

-C'est pas très fatiguant de rester assis sur le sable autour d'un feu.

-Casse pieds !

Bon, vaux mieux que je me lève, sinon il va me faire le coup d'aller chercher tout le monde pour me tirer du lit.

-Je te suis.

-Non, tu passes devant, tel que je te connais, t'es capable de me fausser compagnie juste pour éviter de le voir.

-Ben respecte mon choix !

-Non, parce que c'est le mauvais.

-Je discute pas avec toi, ça m'énerve !

Je pars vers la plage, c'est marrant comme je peux reconnaitre Heero de loin...

Non, pas regarder, sinon tu vas faire une connerie...

La douleur remonte d'un coup face à la proximité de Heero, je vais encore chialer putain, quel con, je me savais pas aussi sensible !

Je m'assois de façon à ce que personne ne voit mes larmes, enfin c'est pas la peine de cacher quelque chose à Wufei, il me connait trop bien, mais au moins aux autres et surtout à Heero.

J'entend des filles lui parler, lui demander d'interpréter une chanson et puis la musique commence, l'air de la guitare est calme et doux, comme dans les chansons d'amour, génial... Néanmoins je me laisse quand même bercer par le son.

_Nous irons main dans la main, sans jamais penser à rien,_

_et sur le plus beau rivage, nous ferons l'amour sur la plage._

_Nous irons main dans la main, sans jamais penser à rien,_

_et sur la plus belle île, tu me feras l'amour avec passion._

Un temps ou seul le rythme de la guitare règne et puis c'est lui :

_Dit moi, comment tu fais pour m'obsédé ?_

_Pourquoi je n'arrêtes pas de penser à t'aimer ?_

_Toi et tes yeux vous m'avez possédé,_

_et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer,_

_d'être fou de toi, de tes mouvements, _

_quand tu me caresses doucement !_

_Tes bras sont une forteressse _

_ou j'oublie mes peines et ma détresse_

_Tes lèvres sur ma peau me font frémir d'ivresse !_

_On partira sur ton navire !_

Je ne supporte pas cette chanson, ça fait mal de l'entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, mes larmes redoublent, j'essaye tant bien que mal que les arrêter, lorsque Wufei m'appelle doucement, plusieurs fois.

_Comme un vent violent, tu as tout renversé sur ton passage !_

_Mais tu l'as fait si tendrement !_

_On s'aimera les soirs d'orage, les soirs ou la pluie fera rage._

_J'ai tant besoin de ta chaleur, baby_

_que tu me rassure quand j'ai peur !_

_Tu as tout l'amour qu'il me faut_

_Toi seul sais trouvé les mots,_

_quand je me sens abandonné,_

_car je n'ai que toi à aimé !_

_J'ai dans le coeur une mélodie,_

_qui me parle de toi jour et nuit._

_J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour, _

_rien que nous deux, toi et moi,_

_sans personne autour !_

Je décide enfin à lever la tête pour regarde Wufei, il me sourit faiblement, je détourne la tête et sans vraiment le vouloir je croise le regard de Heero, il a l'air inquiet, je peux pas, je supporte pas de le regarder...

Je replonge ma tête dans mes bras.

_Dit moi, comment tu fais pour m'obsédé ?_

_Pourquoi je n'arrêtes pas de penser à t'aimer ?_

_Toi et tes yeux vous m'avez possédé,_

_et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer!_

-Allez les filles, je veux vous entendre toutes ! Les garçons, c'est pas interdit pour vous non plus ! lançe-t-il.

_Nous irons main dans la main, sans jamais penser à rien,_

_et sur le plus beau rivage, nous ferons l'amour sur la plage._

_Nous irons main dans la main, sans jamais penser à rien,_

_et sur la plus belle île, tu me feras l'amour avec passion._

Tout le monde chante, entrainé par la voix de Heero, c'est vrai qu'il a une belle voix, il chante vraiment bien...

_Hm, comme un vent violent, tu m'embrasse tendrement_

_Comme une nuit d'orage ou nous ne faisons qu'un._

_Comme les remoue des vagues, qui me caresse doucement_

_Comme un fou, je t'aime et c'est pour toi, que je chante_

_Oui, pour toi, que je chante ses mots d'amour._

La chanson s'arrête, des applaudissements, et puis certaines réclament une autre chanson, puis une autre et encore une autre, il enchaine les chansons, au grand bonheur des autres, mais je reste tout le temps le visage caché, plus le temps avançe, plus je me sens fatigué de pleurer comme un idiot, pour un gosse en plus... Je me sens bête, j'avais jamais pleuré pour quelqu'un avant Solo et faut que ça tombe sur Heero... Pfffff, j'suis nul, comme si je pouvais pas tomber amoureux de Wufei et je suis pas sortit avec lui quand il me la demander, au moins ça aurait été plus simple, mais non, le ciel en a voulut que je considère le chinois comme mon meilleur ami et pas plus... Raaaahhhhh, j'en ai marre !!

Je me lève et pars vers le chalet, je prend une douche et me couche, cette fois je n'ai pas besoin de chercher le sommeil, il vient de lui même.


	6. Colère

**Reviews !**

**Tout d'abord désolée du retard, mais j'avais vaiment pas le temps, bisous à tous et place aux réponses de reviews !**

**Kamara : **Lol, mais non t'es pas cruche, tu l'as pas vu c'était pas ta faute ! C'est super si tu as eu t'as dose de sentiments, lol !

**Gayana : **Je suis une star, j'ai une fan !!! Ouais je sais j'délire... lol, ON peut toujours rêver ! lol Bonne lecture !

**Ruines : **De rien pour la fic, c'était un plaisir !! Pour la question, je sais pas qui c'est qui la chante, c'est homme ais je connais pas son nom, ni même sa tête... le titre c'est obsession, je crois... je l'ai entendue sur le cd d'une copine, d'après elle c'est un chanteur de chez nous (tahiti). Voilà ! Bisous !

**Mimy Angel : **La suiteuh la voilaeuh !!! lol Bisous !

**Onarluca : **Merci et bonne lecture !

**6. Colère**

Au réveil je suis patraque, mais prend les choses en main, je vais pas me morfondre toute ma vie, pour un gosse !

Les deux jours qui suivent je multiplie les distractions, histoires de ne pas penser à autre chose que de m'amuser, j'ai trouvé un bon truc pour décompresser, tôt le matin je pars faire du jogging et ensuite je vais faire quelques longueurs, et je suis là pour le petit déj', ça décompresse grave et en plus tu peux faire le vide dans ta tête.

Today, c'est notre dernière journée, Wufei et moi décidons de faire une petite fête :

-Faudrait faire des courses, m'informe Wufei.

-Tu fais les branchements alors, je fais les courses.

-Faudrait deux volontaires, dis-je

-Ben, on demandera.

Je sors, ils sont tous sur la plage à jouer au volley-ball ou bien à encourager.

-Venez un peu ici !

J'attends que tout le monde soit là :

-Alors, vu que ce soir est notre dernière nuit ici, ça vous dirait une petite fête, avec musique et bouffe à volonté ?

Cris de joie.

-Ouais, on peut avoir un karaoké, juste pour savoir si on peut faire mieux que Heero !

Je souris, mais n'adresse aucun regard à Heero.

-Ca doit pouvoir ce faire !

-Je préfère danser, plutôt qu'entendre des casseroles, moi ! Réplique joyeusement Hilde.

Cette fois, je ris, je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle.

-Alors, on est tous d'accord ?

-OUAIS !!!

-J'aurais besoin de deux volontaires pour la bouffe et installer la chaine-hifi et le karaoké.

Evidémment, j'aurais du me douter que Heero se porterait volontaire... Enfin, bref Trowa aussi se porte volontaire, cool...

-Bien, venez tous les deux, hm... qui veut s'occuper des installations ?

-Moi, parceque j'imagine que l'autre chose c'est faires les courses, non merci... dit Trowa.

-Faux frère ! Rétorquais-je

Je souris et pour la première fois depuis trois jours, je regarde dans les yeux Heero.

-T'es machiste Heero ? demande Duo

-...

Franchement ses regards noirs, ça n'a pas d'impact, j'essaye de ne pas éclater de rire, histoire de ne pas le vexer.

-Fais pas cette tête !

-Hn, bon on va les faire ces courses !

Il n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste.

-Fallait pas te proposer si tu voulais pas...

Je lui reproche un peu sa conduite, mais bon...

-Escuse moi, parceque rien qu'une seconde je vais te considérer pas comme mon prof, mais comme un mec de mon âge et je te dis, la ferme et bouge tes fesses !

-Méchant ! dis-je joueur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, darling !

Je me fige, une phrase et toute ma journée est fichue... Déjà que c'est dur de lui parler, mais en plus si il joue avec ce genre de mots.

Non, je vais pas pleurer... Pas encore, même si j'y suis presque...

-Ben alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? Je te croyais plus bavard !

Moral à zéro depuis deux secondes...

-Heero... arrête.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange !

Il est miro ou quoi, il voit pas que son comportement me fait mal !

-Suffit, arrête de faire le gosse.

Il entre dans la voiture, je reste un moment dehors, prenant de grande inspiration, puis entre à mon tour et met le contact.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?! demande-t-il brusquement, tellement brusquement que je sursaute.

-Non.

-Mais arrête, si tu t'en veux pour m'avoir mordu, c'est pas la peine parceque moi ça m'est égal, j'ai déjà oublier !

J'avais complètement oublier ce baiser...

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Duo, je te reconnais pas, tu es comme ça depuis trois jours, dit moi pourquoi !

Je hausse le ton :

-Pourquoi quoi ? Y'a rien, juste que je viens de réaliser que j'ai fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie en devenant prof dans ton fichue lycée !

Je me suis emporté et j'y ai peut être été un peu fort, il tourne la tête vers la vitre.

Fais chier, j'en ai marre de tout ramasser à cause d'un sale gosse, dont je suis dingue !

Je me laisse retomber sur mon dossier et passe mes mains sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

Trowa arrive, suivit de Wufei :

-Il nous manque des fils de raccords, fait simplement Wufei avant d'entrée dans la voiture, puis Trowa monte à son tour.

En route vers le supermarché le plus proche...

En se sépare en groupe de deux, je vais irrémédiablement avec Wufei, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore une fois seul avec Heero ou avec Trowa.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il alors qu'on était dans les rayons électronique.

-Rien.

-Mais encore ?

-Je me suis disputé avec lui.

-Parce que tu l'évites et que tu es distant avec lui...

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Il en a parlé à Trowa, qui m'en a parlé pendant qu'on essayait de brancher le karaoké.

-Evidemment... Je ne peux plus le voir, ça fait trop mal... Je finirais pas mon remplacement, quand on rentre je démissionne, je crois que je préfère être bodyguard, les seuls douleurs que je vais avoir sont des balles dans le corps et crois moi ça fait moins mal que ce que je ressens en ce moment.

-Tu fuis, quoi...

-Ouais.

On sors du rayon, après que Wufei ai trouvé son bonheur, quand on entend la voix de Trowa :

-NON !!

Heero est avec lui et fait-volte face lorsque son ami crie, il croise mon regard et dit quelque chose à Trowa.

Il se dispute, nous n'entendons que lorsque Heero crie. Et puis il s'en va seul, Trowa nous rejoins en s'arrêtant pour voir ce que faisais Heero.

-Il a frappé un mur...

-Quoi ?! Il est débile ou quoi !

N'importe quoi, il a eut une réaction digne d'un gamin, pffff !!

Je cherche dans la poche de mon blouson et donne un mouchoir à Trowa.

-Je suppose qu'il saigne maintenant.

-Tu devrais y aller toi-même, me conseille-t-il.

-Et me taper sa mauvaise humeur ? Merci j'y ai eu droit dans la voiture.

Il me donne leurs courses et rejoins Heero, pendant que Wufei et moi allons à la caisse.

-J'en ai plus que marre, je sature, je suis pas fait pour l'amour.

-C'est sur que quand on ne sais pas comment s'y prendre.

Je prends quelques sacs, Wufei le reste.

-Je pense qu'il faut passer par là, pour arriver au meilleur.

-Ben voyons, ca a été comme ça avec Zechs ?

-Non, mais Zechs à quatre ans de plus que moi, il est plus mur.

-Moi aussi j'ai 4 ans de plus que Heero, ou est la différence ?

-La maturité. Côté physique tu es sans aucun doute plus âgé que Heero, mais côté mentale tu dois avoir le même âge que lui, si ce n'est un peu plus jeune !

J'aurais tout entendu... mais bon, peut être qu'il a raison.

On range les achats dans le coffre et s'installe in the car, pendant tout le trajet, j'ai la tête ailleurs, n'importe ou, mais pas sur terre, peut être sur L2...

Je range les courses, pendant que Trowa branche la mini-chaine, laissant pour plus tard le soin à Wufei de brancher les derniers raccords du karaoké, et que monsieur je frappe les murs grimaçe en voyant l'horreur dégoulinant de sang, qu'est son poing...

-Je vais t'aider.

Je prends mon mouchoir, il est fichue, mais bon... je le pose sur la table.

-Assis.

A lui, d'éviter mon regard maintenant...

-Il t'a fait quoi le mur ?

-Rien.

Ca m'énerve !

Je prends compresses et désinfectant.

-Et t'es content de toi ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Idiot...

-Si tu le dit.

On dirait qu'il est sur le choc, ça serais presque risible.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis à taper sur ce mur ?

-Non.

-Tu sais que ta mère m'a chargé personnellement de te veiller sur toi et...

-De toute façon lorsque je serais rentrer, elle sera toujours aux Etats-Unis !

J'ai comme qui dirait sursauter lors de son emportement...

-Heero, arrête d'être agressif !

Je soupire et passe ma main valide sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux.

-Désolé pour ton mouchoir.

Merci d'essayer de changer de sujet.

-C'est pas grave, j'en ai d'autre !

Encore heureux.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave, je te dis.

-Non, pas pour ça, pour t'avoir fait mal, je n'aurais jamais du partir sans te prévenir, je m'en veux, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir, ne m'ignore plus s'il te plait, parle moi comme avant, redeviens le Duo que je connais, je t'ai fait mal et j'en suis désolé, je n'aime pas quand tu te comportes comme ça avec moi.

Le contact du désinfectant sur sa main, le fait serrer les dents et aussi le poing, ce qui a pour but de réouvrir les plaies.

-Heero...

-Ca brule ton truc !

-C'est pas censé bruler, c'est toi qui est douillet !

-Répète, j'ai pas entendu !

-Te vexes pas !

Bon, allons y avec douceur sinon rien que pour ça on va surement se disputer encore. Je sens son regard sur moi, et en viens même à être gêné, son regard devient plus persistant, je termine rapidement.

-Voilà, tu ne serres pas le poing et tu ne bouge pas, je vais te faire un bandage !

-Hn.

Pendant que j'enroule le bandage autour de sa main, j'ai l'impression qu'il étudie chaque traits de mon visage, si ça continue je vais faire une gaffe.

-Promet moi que toi non plus, tu me m'ignoreras plus, que tu seras aussi comme avant, dis-je pour répondre à son désir que je redevienne comme avant.

Il sourit :

-Promis.

Ayé, j'ai finit !

Je me lève range le matos de soin, lui ne bouge pas, je sens maintenant son regard suivant chacun de mes mouvements, des mes gestes, cette fois j'en peux plus, sinon je vais merder, quelqu'un vite !!

Yes ! Hilde l'appelle !

-Tu évites d'utiliser ta main, si elle se remet à saigner tu m'appelles.

Il m'écoute pas... bon, c'est pas grave, je vais le dire à Wufei.

Let's go !

-Duo, une petite partie de volley avec nous ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Je me lasse vite de ce jeu et retourne au chalet ou Wufei fait un combat avec les fils du karaoké.

-Wufei, j'ai soigné Heero, tu l'empêches d'utiliser sa main droite, quoiqu'il fasse, sinon c'est toi qui y passe, capiche ?

-On a repris du poil de la bête ?

-Hn...

Je lui souris, je crois que je vais aller me baigner, l'appel de la mer... ou l'escuse bidon pour ne pas croiser le regard insistant de Heero...

A suivre...

Voilà, j'espère qu'il est assez long pour le temps (long, j'avoue) que j'ai mis pour le faire.

Bisous et à la prochaine !

Shaman Girly !


	7. La déclaration

**Je suis désolé pour ce retard, mais j'avais un peu mis cette fic aux oubliettes, c'était pas fait exprès... Désolée... Alors pour me faire pardonner je poste les deux derniers chapitres, j'espère que ça va me faire pardonner, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, ça m'aurait pris plus de temps et je préfère ne plus vous faire attentre, mais je les ai lus et je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivis Onegai Teacher et Onegai Pupil et qui m'ont supporter durant mes retards et encourager, je vous embrasse très fort, merci beaucoup, j'ai aimé écrire cette fic pouravoir vos appréciationset sinon, ben...peut être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**7. La déclaration**

Lorsque je reviens, Heero est en train de raler sur le fait qu'il n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, d'ailleurs il l'a fait toute la journée, au grand dam de Wufei, qui est sa cible préférée, les fous rire qu'on s'est tapés...

Moi, je passe mon temps dans la cuisine à regarder Quatre et Trowa cuisiner.

-Tu veux nous aider Duo ?

-Non... La cuisine et moi, ça fait deux... Je regarde seulement, c'est préférable pour votre bonne santé.

Je m'emmerde grave, regarder cuisiner c'est instruisant, mais qu'est ce que c'est ennuyeux...

Pendant la cuisson on décide d'aller dans le salon avec les autres :

-C'est dingue qu'elles ont à vous remercier en embrassant ! lançe Heero.

-Et tu te plains ? rétorque Trowa.

-Franchement ? Non.

Je lui adresse un sourire :

-J'en ai marre d'attendre, j'ai la pêche et tout ce que je dois faire c'est regarder, j'aime pas la passivité ! Je veux agir et ça me gave de rien faire !

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, il t'avais rien fait le mur ! Je réplique.

-Fallait que je décharge mon trop plein de rage...

C'est à ce moment que j'en profite pour aller prendre une douche.

-Tu pouvais pas le faire sur Trowa ou quelque chose de moins dur ? demande Quatre.

-La dernière fois qu'il a déchargé sa rage sur moi, il m'a cassé le nez et la machoire ! T'es fou ou tu veux ma mort ?

Lorsque je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, les voix ne me parviennent plus, j'ouvre l'eau chaude et me déshabille. Je laisse couler un moment l'eau sur ma peau, aimant ce contact, puis je me décide de me geldouché (lol, invention made in Shaman Girly) et me shampooiné (relol, ça existe ?).

La porte s'ouvre et se referme brusquement sur un Heero surpris, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion, mais je finis par rire.

Je sors et... mince, j'ai oublier de prendre des vêtements de rechange... bon, ben...

J'enroule ma serviette autour des hanches et sors. Ma chambre étant à l'opposé de la salle, il fallait passer par le salon. Pas grave, j'ai rien à cacher et tout à montrer, enfin presque...

Heero est à l'entrée du salon, dès quil me voit il rougit, trop mignon !

-Heero ça te prend souvent de claquer les portes ? je demande légèrement amusé.

-Je... désolé, je savais pas que tu étais sous la douche.

Silence... Et puis illumination chez les autres pour finir en éclat de rire, rien de mieux pour renforcé la couleur pivoine de Heero.

-Tu voulais prendre une douche ? je demande, carrément amusé !

-Oui, sinon je serais pas entrer.

Je souris et me pousse pourqu'il puisse passer.

-Vas-y alors, j'ai fini.

Il évite mon regard, et passe devant moi, j'aimerais bien voir comment réagira-t-il si il devait me toucher alors que je sors de la douche et que par conséquent je suis trempé.

Donc je m'approche, juste assez pour que son épaule frole mon torse, il frisonne presque imperceptiblement et continue sa route, mais moi je l'ai vu et je jubile carrément. Finalement je vais pas écouter Wufei, j'aurais Heero... et Reya ira à la poubelle ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

Je souris à Wufei qui a vu mon manège et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

-Faites pas attention, je ne fais que passer !

Faut pas oublier que je ne suis qu'en serviette, tout les regards sont vers moi.

-Quoi ? Z'avez jamais vu un mec en serviette ?

Pas de réponse.

-Duo, tu t'es tatoué ? demande Wufei.

Tatouage ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Un signe tribal partant d'entre les homoplates jusqu'à la base du cou, il s'étend sur mes homoplates et se termine vers le milieu du dos.

-Hn, ça fait un bail... Un signe tribal signifiant la force et la puissance. Bon, c'est pas que, mais j'ai envie d'aller m'habiller.

Wufei ne m'a jamais vu à poil et encore moins sans t-shirt, donc normal qu'il pose la question, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne lui dit pas toujours tout, ou alors j'oublie...

Le temps de m'habiller et de revenir au salon, Heero vient de finir sa douche, je m'assois en face de lui, il s'assoit sur le bras du fauteuil et attends.

-Heero, tu vas rester comme ça ? me demande Trowa

Moi j'aimerais bien, avec ses vêtements, on ne voit pas à quel point il est bien foutu...

-Non, c'est juste que je peux pas entrer dans la chambre, y'a Jessica qui s'yest enfermée !

Il me regarde, je souris en coin.

-Et t'es à poil dessous ? demande Trowa.

-A ton avis, je sors de la douche ! Je me douche pas habillé !

Il veut me tuer...

Allez mes nerfs, ce n'est rien, il va s'habiller...

-Tu nous feras un strip-tease ? demande Hilde

Et mon poing dans la figure, tu le veux ?

Y'a que moi qu'ai le droit de voir plus loin que sa serviette ! Enfin, y'aura que moi, quand j'aurais le courage de lui dire que je l'aime...

-Et puis quoi encore ?

Ah, bonne réponse !

-Intégrale ?

Tu veux un hadoken intégrale, no problemo !

-Ca va pas !

Allez Hee-chan te laisse pas faire !

-Mais si, t'es bien foutu et en plus tu sais bien dansé, hein les filles ?

Elles ont pas besoin de savoir, non mais oh !

Des filles venaient d'entrer et acquiesçèrent en souriant.

-Non ! Et puis qui vous dit que je sais danser ?

Ben t'es bien foutu, ta une belle gueule, ce serait crainios que tu saches pas danser...

-Tu te souviens pas l'année dernière, à la fête de fin d'année ?

Il rougit beaucoup en ce moment, c'est trop kawai !

-J'étais soul, je savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais !

Non, lui boire jusqu'en être mort d'ivresse ? Kya, pourquoi j'étais pas là !

-Tu sais que t'as embrassé la reine du bal ?

Hein ! La reine ! Embrassé !

-Non ?

-Si.

-Et il a réagit comment le roi ?

-Ben, il a pas put réagir, tu l'as embrassé aussi.

KWA ! Il a pas embrassé le jurie tant qu'il y était !

-...

-Mais non, je blague !

Putain, j'ai frolé le cimetière... Pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça, je suis âgé, mon coeur peut lâché à tout moment...

-AYEZ !

Jessica sors et se campe sur ses deux jambes devant Heero.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Désolé Heero, au fait je peux t'emprunter ta chemise noire ?

Non, t'as qu'à mettre un truc à toi !

-Omnubillé par ma chemise, je crois qu'elle l'a mis plus de fois que moi...

Je l'ai jamais vu sa chemise.

-Je l'aime bien !

-Parcequ'elle est en soie ou parcequ'elle est noire ?

-Parceque c'est la tienne !

Jaloux ? A peine...

-D'accord... Bref, je vais m'habiller !

-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda innocemment Hilde.

Grrrrrr, no question !

-Non, surtout pas !

Il revient un peu plus tard, habillé d'un pantalon noir légèrement moulant et un sweat noir col en V sans manche, pas mal...

Hilde l'invite à danser, je vous jure cette nana, je la massacrerais bien un jour !

Je regarde, avec une fureur naissante, leur danse est trop collé à mon goût, ça tient de l'indécent !

-Attention à la surchauffe Duo, ricane Wufei que j'éventrerais bien un jour en même temps que la brunette du service !

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur, raaaahhhhh j'enrage, vala que Quatre l'invite à danser maintenant !

Je regarde Trowa, il a le regard sombre.

-Trowa, pas de meurtre ce soir... informe Wufei.

Ils reviennent essouflé, j'ai envie d'étriper Quatre... Remarque Trowa doit vouloir étriper Heero.

Trowa me regarde et sourit :

-Voulez vous danser très cher ? je fais en me levant à Trowa.

-Avec plaisir.

-Escusez nous mais le temps de laisser la place aux pros est arrivé !

J'aime les gros yeux de Quatre et le regard jaloux de Heero.

Nous nous mettons en position, on va aussi se la jouer coller-serré si ils le font, pourquoi pas nous ?

On danse dans la masse, notre danse est presque sexuel, on voulait rendre jaloux et on réussit remarquablement bien, Heero se lève et s'avançe vers nous, suivit de Quatre.

Je regarde Trowa et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

-Ce fut un plaisir ! me dit-il.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Quatre se posta à côté de Trowa et l'invita à danser, quant à moi je me tournais vers Heero.

-Tu veux danser ? Je demande en souriant.


	8. Je t'aime

**Et comme promis le deuxième et dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**8. Toujours là pour lui**

Il colle nos deux corps et petit à petit commençe à se déhancher, je passe mes mains sur son torse et les noues derrière sa nuque. Lui, glisse les siennes sur mes hanches et les loge dans mes poches arrières.

Nos regards croisés, je danse à mon tour et remarque le regard pensif de Heero, que j'aime ces yeux, surtout quand il me regarde et qu'on y voit tout ses émotions, c'est assez rare, mais c'est justement pour ça que j'aime ça.

-Heero a quoi tu penses ?

-Moi ? Je me dit que je veux rester comme ça toute ma vie, avec toi.

Il n'a pas idée à quel point ce qu'il vient de me dire a fait explosé toutes mes barrières, celles que j'avais faites exprès pour ne pas céder face à lui, j'ai peur de mal interprêté ses mots et ne dit rien, mais j'espère réellement que c'est ce à quoi je pense !

-Je t'aime Duo... Comme un dingue, depuis le premier regard, depuis le premier sourire, tu m'obscède à non plus finir.

Complètement détruit, il a tout chamboulé dans ma tête, comme si une énorme tempête s'était déclenché en moi, raffale de sentiment et d'émotions.

-Tais-toi.

Je perd pieds, mes jambes vont me lâcher, je suis au summun de ma joie, mais je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer, lui semble prendre mes mots comme un rejet, il recule :

-Heero ?

-Faut que je prenne l'air.

-Attends.

Je tente de le retenir, mais il s'engouffre dans la foule et je le perd de vue.

Je panique, ça fait quelque minutes que je le chercher, mais je le trouve pas, les larmes montent :

-Wufei...

-La plage, me dit-il laconiquement.

Sans attendre, je sors du chalet et cours sur la plage, mais la nuit est tellement noire que je ne vois rien, j'ai beau cherché des yeux, je continue de courir, je pleure, je pleure tellement je me sens bête de ne pas avoir réagit comme il le fallait, Heero...

-Heero !

Je l'appelle, mais n'ai aucune réponse, je tombe à genoux et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

-Je t'en pris Heero, escuse moi, je ne voulais pas que tu prenne ce que j'ai dit pour un refus !

J'ai peur d'avoir perdu la seule personne pour qui je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'aussi fort sentiment, la seule à qui j'ai vraiment ouvrit mon coeur

-Heero, reviens s'il te plait...

J'avais dit tout bas mes mots, n'espérant plus de réponse, je ne sais même pas ou il est, si il n'est pas à l'opposé de ma position, ou encore plus loin...

-Arrête de pleurer, les mecs ne pleurent pas.

Je relève vivement la tête et espère sincèrement que c'est lui.

-Heero !

Mais c'est lui ! En lui sautant au cou, nous tombons sur la sable, j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne soit là que pour me dire qu'il me hais, que je le serre de toutes mes forces.

-Duo, tu vas m'étrangler !

-Escuse moi !

Je dessere à peine mon étreinte, mais d'une main il relève mon visage pleins de larmes.

-C'est rien, c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, je doit m'être préparé sans le savoir à ton refus...

C'est bien, ce que je pensais, il a interprêté mes paroles comme un rejet !

-Idiot !

-En plus, je suis traité d'id...

Ne voulant pas qu'il dise d'autre bêtises, je l'embrasse, il se laisse faire et réponds même, mais ce n'est pas le baiser que nous avons échanger au lycée, celui là est fade, comme si il n'éprouve rien...

-Heero, tu regrettes déjà ce que tu as dit ?

-Dis que je t'aimais ou dis que je m'étais préparé à ton refus ?

-Que tu m'aimais, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un jeu.

Je fronçe les sourcils et attends sa réponse :

-Un jeu ? Je sais trop combien ça peu faire mal de jouer avec ça pour le faire. C'est la vérité.

-Pourquoi, alors tu m'embrasses comme ça !

Il tente de se dégager, pas question ! J'utilise mon poids pour le plaquer et l'imobiliser, je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

-Arrête Duo... Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

-Sinon tu bouges trop !

-Dit plus tôt que t'es dominateur !

Je souris :

-Y'a un peu de ça, mais aussi parce que sinon tu vas encore trouver une escuse bidon pour pouvoir t'en aller !

Il bouge, mais ne peut pas faire grand chose, je le fixe droit dans les yeux, mon regard s'adoucit, quoiqu'il ne doit pas le voir.

-Heero moi aussi je t'aime, seulement je ne te comprends pas, tu changes d'attitude comme de vêtements, parfois tu es gentil et ensuite tu m'ignores, et ça depuis qu'on se connait !

-J'avais peur de mes réactions face à toi, tu peux pas savoir comme c'était dur de t'ignorer, mais le seul fait de croiser ton regard me mettait en transe, parfois j'avais de violents tremblements lorsque tu étais trop près, j'avais peur que tu ne découvre que tu me fasse autant d'effet et surtout que tu t'éloignes ! De plus le fait que mon corps réagisse de façon violente à toi, à ton parfum, j'en avais peur !

Je comprends mieux son attitude face à ma proximité, moi qui croyait que c'était parcequ'il ne me supportait pas.

-J'ai ressentis la même chose que toi, sauf que moi j'avais besoin d'être près de toi, de te savoir proche, de pouvoir te regarder, quand tu es tombé malade, je te cherchais des yeux et le fait de ne pas te voir me rendait dingue ! J'avais énormement de mal à ne pas te sauter dessus ! Mais lorsque tu m'ignorais et que tu étais avec Hilde, je rentrais dans des colères folles.

Il se laisse aller et se détends :

-Duo, j'ai dit quoi dans le bus ?

Je souris :

-Devine.

-Pas envie.

-T'es pas joueur !

-T'es sur que t'as 22 ans ?

-Certain, tu veux voir ma carte d'identité ?

-Tu sais qu'on peut fausser ce genre de papier ?

-J'ai une tête à faire ça ?

-Réponds pas par une question !

-Monsieur Yuy, ici c'est moi le prof, donc c'est moi qui donne les ordres !

-Peut être, mais je ne suis pas soumis !

-Vu dans la position dans laquelle tu es, tu peux pas faire autrement !

Ma phrase n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, par contre, je suis surpris par le brusque mouvement qu'il fait faire à nos corps, il se retrouve au dessus, à califourchon sur mon bassin.

-Tu disais ?

-Tu as prononcé nom prénom et tu as dit que tu m'aimais, ensuite t'as dit plein de trucs que je préfère oublier.

Il me regarde un peu perdu, qu'est ce qu'il est beau...

-Tu me charies ou c'est la vérité ?

-Non, demande à Quatre et à Trowa, si tu me crois pas.

-Quoi ? Ils ont dit que tu étais le seul à avoir entendu !

-J'étais devant, comment j'aurais pu entendre ?

-...

Il caresse ma joue et remonte sa main, pour la passer dans mes cheveux, il s'appuie sur mon bassin et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser, baiser auquel je prend plaisir à répondre, pour une fois que c'est lui qui m'embrasse. Passant mes bras autour de ses hanches, je le soulève et l'allonge sur la sable, avant de m'allonger sur lui.

-Je t'aime, je lui murmure.

-Je sais.

Je l'embrasse inlassablement, couvrant son corps de caresses et de baisers, bientôt nous sommes transportés par le flot du plaisir, loin, très loin de tout ce qui aurait pu nuir à notre amour.

Il s'endort, se blotissant contre moi, reposant sa tête sur mon torse, moi je ne peux pas dormir, je fais des caresses circulaires dans son dos et le regarde dormir.

Je me rends compte que nous sommes sur la plage, je m'écarte et m'habille, évidemment je ne peux pas l'habiller sans le révéiller...

Je le couvre et le porte à bout de bras, jusqu'au chalet ou je trouve Wufei légèrement inquiet, les autres dorment, la fête est fini depuis longtemps.

-Je l'amène dans ma chambre et je reviens...

Je dépose Heero dans mon lit et le couvre, avant de rejoindre Wufei dans le salon.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-Disant que j'étais inquiet de ne pas vous voir revenir, je vois que ce n'était pas la peine...

-C'est le bon Wufei.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Je lui ferais oublié toutes les douleurs qu'il a eut avec Reya, je l'aimerais jusqu'à ce que lui ne m'aime plus, mais ce sera lui et personne d'autre.

-Et tu sais ça suite à une seule nuit ?

-Je le savais déjà, seulement comment on peut croire que l'homme de votre vie est âgé de 18 ans et qu'il va encore au lycée ?

-En tout cas, il a besoin de toi, tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point.

Wufei me quitte des yeux pour regarder derrière moi, je suis son regard et découvre Heero couvert de mon drap.

-Duo ?

Je lui souris tendrement et le rejoins.

-Bonne nuit Wufei.

J'entraine Heero jusqu'à mon lit et l'y allonge, le temps de me changer, pour ensuite le rejoindre et finir la nuit dans ses bras.

Fin

Voila après dure et dure souffrance pour la finir, j'ai enfin réussit !

Je suis contente !

Bon j'avais dit que je ferais une suite mais apparemment ça enchante pas tout le monde alors j'ai décidé de ne plus la faire et de me consacrer a mes deux autres fics, eux ou moi et provoc' atitude.

Vala sinon gros bisous et plus pour d'autres aventures ! Et encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et qui me suivent encore aujourd'hui, mici bicou, j'ai été touché par vos encouragements !

/SNIFF... OUIIINNNN CEST FINI /

Shaman Girly !


End file.
